A Very Late White Day
by Xuna
Summary: Beato was finallly able to give Battler a present last Valentine's Day so she's expecting something in return this time. But why is Battler ignoring her!   *Named like this because White Day already passed.


**A Special Gift for a Special Someone**

**-To Beatrice, My Beloved Golden Witch-**

"Battler!" Beatrice's voice echoed in the mansion. She was hopping happily to Battler's and her room . She was finally able to make a chocolate for him last valentine's day on her own effort. Even if he still accepts others chocolate, even if she was ticked off by that fact, Beatrice still believes that Battler will give her something in return this time because it's White Day!

Last Valentine's Day she gave him something that wasn't made by her. And Battler knew about it easily. It was true that she didn't make it herself but she didn't know it belonged to someone! Damn that Lucifer! It was Lucifer's gift after all!

That's why when this Valentine's Day came, she worked hard to make something for Battler herself. And she's happy too because she's sure her husband wouldn't forget to give her something in return!

She was smiling and giggling to herself. When she turn the knob of their room she beamed at Battler.

"Battler!" she said happily. He was sitting on his chair playing chess alone. More like he's setting up a game board.

"Beato,"he called not looking at her and gaze fixed on the the game board.

"So, Battler, "she started, "Don't you have anything to give me?"

"Hmm? And what would that be?"

"You know! Don't play innocent! You're hiding it somewhere are you?"

"Why would I hide something from you? Is there any reason to?" Battler said in monotone his gaze still fixed at the board in front of him and moved a few pieces.

Beatrice was starting to get impatient.

"Battler, is this is a test of patience you know that I'm not good at that."

"Why would I test you?"

"Do you know what day is today?" Beatrice asked pursing her lips.

"Yeah."

"Really?" A new hope lit up inside Beatrice's heart.

"So, what day is today?"

That pulled the last string.

"Battler you idiot!" Beatrice stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She was trying to prevent tears from falling. She kept repeating those words until she reached the garden. She sat on her usual spot where she usually drink coffee and talk with Virgilia. She rested her head on her arms on the table. She can't believe what an idiot Battler is!

"Battler you idiot! I'm not going to give you a Valentine's gift next time!" Beatrice sobbed. She was looking forward to this day and only to be ruined by Battler!

"And I tried so hard to make a handmade chocolate with love. I didn't even use magic nor ask anybody's help. Well, maybe I asked Ronove a little since he knew how to make chocolates in the human world.

She continued to sob like a child.

"Why did I fell in love with him in the first place?" She wanted to cry to her heart's content.

"My, my, what's wrong Lady Beatrice?" Ronove appeared in front of her.

"Go away Ronove, I don't need you to tell me how pathetic I've become!" She hid her face on her arms.

"I'm not here to tell you that my lady, instead I'm here to listen to your worries and if possible I'd like to tend to them."

Beatrice looked up at Ronove with a puppy's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Ronove answered with a curtsy.

With that Beatrice expressed her worries to Ronove. How she's pissed at Battler for accepting other's Valentine's gift especially since it's not a friendship chocolate. How Battler always ignores her and don't care for her. And how bothered she is that Battler doesn't tell her that he love her.

"He's unfair!" she blurted out to Ronove.

"Now, now my lady. You shouldn't act like this."

"But how am I not supposed to act like this when I don't know my position in Battler's life! He's just really, really…" she sobbed again.

"Then, should I summon a companion for you?" Ronove suggested.

"Forget it, you don't know anyone who can bring me out of this state."

"Oh you couldn't be so sure!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Ronove just smiled and in a matter of seconds he disappeared.

"Ronove is also an idiot. He just left just like that! I hate everyone!"

"That doesn't include me does it Beatrice?"

That voice! Beatrice looked at her back to see him standing there.

"Xerxes!" Beatrice blurted out.

"It certainly is me Beatrice. Xerxes the infinite magician. It's been a long time has it not?"

Xerxes a man whom Beatrice had a fight once. After she defeated him he went to travel again and promised to come and visit her when she is bored.

"But why is the great lady Beatrice crying?" Xerxes tilted his head.

Beatrice sobbed again as she remember the reason why she's crying.

"Now, now,"Xerxes comforted her.

She hugged Xerxes without a second thought. Xerxes and her had a strong relationship as friends. An endless witch like her is rare to have friends.

"Tell me what make my beloved Beatrice so upset."

* * *

><p>Battler was surprised when Beato suddenly yelled at him saying he's an idiot. After he heard the door slam he pondered on what did he do to make Beatrice so upset.<p>

"Battler," Virgilia all of a sudden appeared.

"Virgilia. Do you know why Beato was upset?"

Virgilia chuckled. "It seems you're too preoccupied on creating that game Battler that you forgot what day is today."

"Huh? Why?"

"In the human world today is-"

"White Day!"Battler stood up from his seat a s he remembered what day is today. Ack! He couldn't believe he forgot about that! It was because he was preoccupied with what he is doing! He was testing out the game that he made as a present for Beato. He just finished it early in the morning while Beato was sleeping. So he tested it out.

This kind of game was different to him. It was unike any other because he made it especially for Beatrice as his gift for her on White day. It's very special.

Now where was Beato? Where was his wife? He went out of the door to search for Beato. Not knowing that he left Virgilia all by herself.

When he was walking down the hallway of the mansion his eyes caught two figures in the garden. He couldn't clearly see so he walked out of the mansion and onto the garden where the two figures was.

He saw Ronove and Beato who was crying while saying he's an idiot. He sighed. When it comes to Beato he becomes quite an idiot that's for sure.

All of a sudden Ronove vanished and someone appeared behind Beato. A person with black long ponytail hair. Beato suddenly hugged that person much to Battler's surprise. Just who the hell is that person?

Battler's eyes twitch as he saw how that man caresses Beato's hair gently. More importantly how could Beato just hug a man like him when all the time she hugs Virgilia for comfort or hug him… The thought made Battler blush. This isn't the time to be thinking those things!

Battler walked closer to where the two stands.

"If you were mine and we're together, you wouldn't cry like this Beatrice."

Beatrice just continued to sob like a child. What he said made Battler's blood boil. But what Beato said next made his world stop.

"I regret falling in love with him."

"Then fall for me, Beato."

"Xerxes. Battler's an idiot!"

"Even though I'm right here you're still talking about him," Xerxes raised Beato's tear streaked face and came close to her. "Fall for me Beato."

Battler's feet moved on their own.

* * *

><p>"What are you-" all of a sudden Beato was wrenched away from Xerxes by a great force and found her lips locked with Battler's. Her eyes were wide from shock. Battler's kiss was different. It was as if he wants to devour her. Her strength was being drained from her. When he broke away he made sure that she couldn't stand anymore.<p>

Beatrice didn't have any choice but to lean on Battler for support as he holds her hands. She was panting.

"Just to give you an information," Battler started, "Beato is my wife."

Xerxes stood there dumbfounded.

Battler carried the weak kneed Beatrice away from the garden.

"That was,"Xerxes started but was unable to finish his sentence.

Ronove appeared with Virgilia.

"You shouldn't have messed with Beato. You already know that she's married." Ronove stated as a matter of fact.

"But she was just so cute with her crying face like that! I couldn't resist it!" Xerxes reasoned.

"Why don't you just turn back to your original child form? Why do you have to come here with the illusion you created?" Virgilia asked.

"Maybe she'll fall for me. Besides visiting Beato is one in a million. I want to be the best for her!"

"You really are a hopeless child," Virgilia commented.

* * *

><p>"B-Battler put me down,"Beato argued.<p>

She was set down by Battler on their bedroom. Battler was leaning against their bed with her in the middle. His breathing was rapid.

Once he was able to catch his breath he looked up at her.

"You! After I did my hardest to make the present I'm going to give you, you were there hugging another man! What do you intend to do?" Battler yelled at her.

"Wha-? You are the one who is ignoring me this whole morning! And now you're the one who is getting angry?"

"It's because I was busy!"

"Busy? You already gave others their return gift. And I received nothing! What? You're still busy making a gift for the others?"

"Yes. I'm busy making a gift. But it's not for others! Because I made that gift especially for you! After all the hard work I've been through I saw you with that man?"

"Wha-? If you told me and didn't ignore me we wouldn't be arguing like this! And besides that person isn't a man!"

"Then what do you call him? What else can you call someone like him?

"He's a child! He assumes that form whenever we see each other. And besides we don't see each other for quite a long time. What are you getting all worked up for?"

"He tried to kiss you! That's what!"

Battler turned his head away from Beato. Beatrice couldn't believe what she's hearing from Battler.

"Are you jealous?" Beatrice asked gently. Battler didn't respond. "I-I'm s-sorry. It was just you didn't told me when I came in."

"You should have known better. Because your gift is something that I created myself."

"How could I know when you don't even tell me how you feel. I don't know what I am to you. It's just-" Beato was cut off by Battler trhough a kiss. This time more gentle yet it still have that tinge of being hungry.

"I love you, Beato,"Battler whispered in a husky voice. Beato didn't catch a single word from what Battler said. Battler showed his affection and feelings to Beato through both actions and words. On that day. On white day. On that night.

* * *

><p>"So Battler, what did you say again yesterday before we did 'that'? "Beato asked.<p>

Battler blushed. "You should have listened 'cause I don't want to repeat it."

"Eh? But I didn't hear it properly! Come on!" Beatrice whine.

"It's in my game."

"Huh?"

"It's in the present that I gave you! Geez, you always worked me up!"

"Present? Oh! The game you said you created only for me? Let's see."

After a few minutes, after Beato took just a little peak of what Battler gave her. She beamed with happiness.

"Battlerrrr!" Beato said as she hugged Battler. "You're so sweet!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

'_Why did I fell in love with this woman_?'

But seeing Beato's crazy smile made Battler's day, even if it's not Valentine's Day nor White Day.

* * *

><p>A.N: I really love this two! Gosh. I'm sorry if they are out of character. But please enjoy. XD<p> 


End file.
